The Language Of Tears
"The Language Of Tears" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story It was one of those days in Psychelia. Empath was brought in before the Psyche Master for disciplinary action. "Empath Psyche, your behavior is unbecoming of a proper Psyche," the Psyche Master said sternly. "You know that expression of emotions is forbidden among your fellow Psyches. What do you have to say for yourself on this matter?" "Psyche Master...this one is...lonely," Empath humbly said. "You have a partner, and yet you are lonely," the Psyche Master said. "This place called the Smurf Village draws your attention away from here, and it is very disruptive to this community. They are not your people. You may look like a Smurf, but you do not think like a Smurf, and you do not act like a Smurf." "This one feels absent and incomplete without them, Psyche Master," Empath said. "You do not need them to complete yourself, Empath Psyche," the Psyche Master said. "I and the Psyches are all that you need. We are your community, and you will do well to remember that you are a part of this community." "This one cannot help feeling this way, Psyche Master," Empath said. "You must learn to control what you feel, Empath," the Psyche Master said. "This community cannot function if any of its members are not operating with the same mind and the same spirit. You are not a part of their village anymore. Is that acknowledged?" "This one cannot abandon the memory of this one's fellows outside of Psychelia," Empath said. "They are NOT your fellows!" the Psyche Master roared. Suddenly Empath a stinging pain in his head as the Psyche Master exerted his control over him through an energy discharge. Empath fell to the floor, unable to stand under the pain. "You will now do as I say, Empath Psyche," the Psyche Master said when he released his control. "You will remember that you are a Psyche first and foremost, and your duty as a Psyche is to function as a member of the community. That means you must not express any of your emotions to your fellow Psyches, nor even the desire to leave this place to be with a savage group you do not belong to. Is that acknowledged?" "This one understands and acknowledges, Psyche Master," Empath replied, his vocal tone now flat. For the rest of the day, Empath remained expressionless as he concentrated on his training and duties as a Psyche. By nightfall, he and Polaris Psyche returned to their sleeping quarters and fell asleep on their beds without so much as even acknowledging each other. In the dream space, Empath and Polaris appeared with each other, both wearing their white robes. But Empath was sitting on the ground in the dream space, his head buried under his arms, sounding like he was sobbing. "Great Ancestors," Polaris said as he came over to where Empath was sitting. "What are you doing with that form of expression?" Empath raised his head, and Polaris could see that his partner was crying. "This one is in pain, Polaris, and there is nothing in Psychelia to cure it." "This one does not sense that you are in any physical pain, fellow Empath," Polaris said. "It is not physical pain this one is suffering from, Polaris," Empath said. "It is emotional pain that comes from being separated from other people that this one knows." "Your fellow Smurfs," Polaris surmised. "Your absence from them is causing you this pain." "That is correct, Polaris," Empath said. "And this one has been punished for feeling lonely for them." "It is difficult for this one to empathize with what you must be feeling right now, fellow Empath," Polaris said. "It is enough for you to be here in this dream space to listen to this one, Polaris," Empath said. "For that, this one is appreciative." "But this pain of yours...it will not go away unless you are with these people again?" Polaris asked. "This one feels incomplete without them, Polaris," Empath said. "And there's nothing this one can do about it." "What is it your people do to help people who are suffering from this kind of pain?" Polaris asked. "We usually hug each other, Polaris, which shows the other person that we empathize with what he or she may be feeling," Empath answered. "That sounds very scandalous, fellow Empath," Polaris said, sounding very uncertain. "If that makes you feel uncomfortable, then all you need to do is hold this one's hand," Empath said. Polaris sighed. He reached out with both hands and held Empath's in his own. "Empath Psyche, who is this one's brother and friend, may the spirits of the Great Ancestors guide and protect you through your journey." "And may the same spirits guide and protect you through your journey, Polaris Psyche, who is this one's brother and friend," Empath responded as they both bowed their heads in prayer. "May the spirits of the Great Ancestors be our strength and wisdom," Polaris said. "May the spirits of the Great Ancestors be our comfort and peace," Empath said. "And may we both be worthy to join the Great Ancestors in our day of ascension," they both said together. Then they looked at each other. "You thought of saying a prayer in order to help comfort this one's thoughts and feelings, Polaris," Empath said. "That is correct, fellow Empath," Polaris said. Empath nodded. "That is very thoughtful of you, Polaris. It won't help in removing the pain altogether, but at least it will help this one cope with it while this one is in Psychelia." "And this one will be there with you to help you control your behaviors while you are here, fellow Empath," Polaris said. Empath smiled a little smile, thankful for the companionship. ----- It was years later, when Empath and Polaris were both living in the Smurf Village, that Empath had sensed something was wrong with his friend Polaris while he was asleep. He dressed himself up in his bathrobe and went downstairs to see what was going on. He saw Polaris sitting on his bed with his face covered by his hands. He sensed from Polaris that he was sad. "Great Ancestors, fellow Polaris, what seems to be troubling you?" Empath asked. "This one is feeling rather lonely, fellow Empath," Polaris managed to say. "Is it because of Elatia who is now gone from your life, Polaris?" Empath asked. "She is just one part of the reason for this one's emotional state," Polaris answered. "There is also the sense of being the only Psyche in this village, and that the Great Ancestors don't seem to be listening to this one's prayers. It is as though this one is totally abandoned and disconnected from all the other Psyches." "Are you wishing that you could return to Psychelia to become part of the collective once again, Polaris?" Empath asked. "In some small way, this one wishes to have never experienced anything about you or your people if it would give this one a sense of peace, Empath," Polaris answered. "But this one chose to be exiled, and for that this one must live out the life that is expected to be lived outside of the collective." "This smurf never wants you to stop living your life the way that you want to live it, Polaris," Empath said. "There's no shame in you expressing yourself in this manner to anyone in this village, not even to this smurf. Expressing emotions does not make you weak...in fact, they can be as great a strength to you as your ability to control your emotions." "This one can only wish that expressing emotions in the manner that you and your people are capable of doing so...would not be so difficult or troublesome," Polaris said. "Papa Smurf told this smurf one time that emotions are like the weather in that we need it in all kinds for us to live, Polaris," Empath said. "We need the negative emotions as well as the positive emotions in order to fully express ourselves to other people." "Right now, what this one senses for a need is to have some physical intimacy, for without Elatia, this one feels deprived," Polaris said. "The only kind of physical intimacy this smurf is willing to offer you is a hug, Polaris," Empath said. Polaris looked at Empath with a pained expression on his face that was willing to accept anything his friend would give him. He simply gave a nod. Empath sat beside Polaris on his bed and held him in his arms for what seemed to be hours. Empath could feel nothing but sorrow for Polaris, how he was so deprived of physical contact and emotion that having to express his need for them would be this troublesome. "This smurf understands the language of tears, my friend," Empath said as held Polaris close to him. "You are free to shed however many tears you want to here." They both fell asleep, and by morning, Polaris woke up to find Empath sleeping beside him, still wearing his robe, as if he hadn't done anything besides hold his friend throughout the night. He got up from his bed to get dressed, with Empath waking up soon afterward. "Salutations, fellow Polaris," Empath greeted with a yawn. "How are you feeling this morning?" "This one has retained his composure, from which this one appreciates your efforts in helping this one," Polaris said in his usual flat tone. "This smurf wasn't expecting to sleep through the entire night with you to help you regain your composure, Polaris," Empath said. "As long as we maintain our relationship boundaries with each other, and that we do not discuss with others what has happened, Empath," Polaris said. "As far as we both know, nothing has happened," Empath said. "Besides, this smurf doesn't have the same kind of...feelings for you as this smurf does for Smurfette, if you understand what this smurf means." "This one does understand those feelings, Empath, and will hope to see that you and Smurfette will be bonded to each other in the future," Polaris said. Empath saw a brief glimpse of a smile on Polaris' face. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Empath's past stories